O Encanto da Serpente
by G. Fanfiction
Summary: O jeito patético que as sardas eram distribuídas no seu rosto; a risada, alta o suficiente para ser ouvida pela Londres bruxa inteira; o cabelo, que parecia nunca ter visto um pente; o sotaque do interior misturado com o vocabulário tedioso que ela certamente leu em algum livro igualmente chato... Scorpius a odiava terrivelmente. E estava prestes a se casar com ela.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius a odiava. Tudo nela o irritava terrivelmente.

O jeito patético que as sardas eram distribuídas no seu rosto; a risada, alta o suficiente para ser ouvida pela Londres bruxa inteira; o cabelo, que parecia nunca ter visto um pente; o sotaque do interior misturado com o vocabulário tedioso que ela certamente leu em algum livro igualmente chato; as vestes, sempre muito coloridas e chamativas; o corpo, esguio e sem algum anúncio de que era uma mulher que o ocupava...

Conhecia aquela garota mais do que gostaria. Prima de seu melhor amigo, era obrigado a trocar cumprimentos pelos corredores ou em algum almoço que fosse convidado por Alvo.

Scorpius não tinha ainda caído em si do que aquele noivado realmente significava. Somente quando, apenas um dia após seus pais terem tido uma reunião particular com o Weasley, recebeu um berrador zombateiro de Alvo Potter.

Nenhum dos dois suportava a ruiva. Eram muito parecidos em vários aspectos; e estavam sempre um ao lado do outro. Unidos pela Sonserina, o quadribol, a paixão por Transfiguração e pelas mulheres. Ah sim. Mulheres. Era bem comum os velhos amigos trocarem figurinhas. Não importavam-se e ainda bebiam madrugadas a dentro relatando cada noite sem dó ou pudor.

Um tremor involuntário o sobressaltou, sendo notado por seu pai, ao seu lado na mesa de jantar. Draco o olhou de canto de olho e imediatamente voltou sua atenção para um de seus convidados, que encontrava-se no meio de um monólogo sobre um cavalo, uma bruxa e uma mala amaldiçoada.

Vez ou outra, sua esposa dava pequenos sorrisos incentivando Ron Weasley a continuar. Elegância sempre foi a maior qualidade de Astória.

Do lado oposto da mesa, mãe e filha encaravam seus pratos intocados. Era de conhecimento geral o desgosto de Hermione Granger Weasley para com o noivado. Fora preciso longas conversas, promessas e (para a infelicidade de Draco e Astória), jantares, para convencê-la.

Na realidade, todos ali encenavam com maestria seu papel. Sabiam que tudo se tratava de negócios.

De um lado, encontrava-se a família Weasley: Ronald e Hermione, considerados heróis de uma Era, estavam falidos graças aos exageros e uma má administração dos negócios por parte do primeiro. O que quase acarretou em um divórcio e uma avalanche de matérias nas principais mídias do país.

Precisavam pagar as dívidas (e também, pelo que chegou aos ouvidos de Scorpius, impedir que a filha mais velha fugisse com a Companhia de Teatro ou o circo, que acampou alguns dias no povoado aonde moram, novamente).

De outro lado, os Malfoy: mesmo com o passar dos anos, o sobrenome causava repulsa na comunidade bruxa. Ainda ricos, poderosos e puros, passam diariamente por percalços decorrentes de um passado jamais esquecido.

Com o noivado, todavia, isso poderia mudar.

Casar seu único filho com uma Weasley teria um efeito avassalador na popularidade da família de sangue nobre.

Além disso, refrearia a vida ainda agitada que Scorpius insistia em levar, mesmo agora, prestes a representar uma parte dos negócios da família.

No mundo bruxo, não era raro famílias optarem por casamento arranjado, mesmo nos tempos de hoje. Todos se conhecem na comunidade mágica, não restando tantas opções.

\- ...Ninguém ao menos notou o artefato escondido sob a capa da Bruxa! Vignoff, aquele duende espertinho, até tentou testemunhar contra Cassandra, mas os aurores não deram bola... Sabem bem o tipinho daquela criatura! - Ron bebeu um grande gole de vinho tinto, vitorioso consigo por ter a total atenção da mesa - Mas como se não bastasse, um enfermeiro intrometido do St. Mungus presenciou o começo de tudo e foi ouvido... Imaginem só! Puras lorotas! Fiquei sabendo ainda- Prosseguiu, com a camisa já um pouco desabotoada e rosto corado pelo álcool.

Rose torcia com todo seu íntimo que essa noite não prolongasse mais do que parecia. Ainda, para sua infelicidade, faltava servirem a sobremesa.

\- Com toda licença, minha senhora - praguejou a elfo da mansão para a ruiva, retirando seu prato. Podia sentir sua mãe rígida ao seu lado, observando a pequena criatura, com as vestes em frangalhos e arranhões por toda a extensão do seu corpo.

Instintivamente, pegou a mão de Hermione por baixo da mesa de mogno e a apertou com força.

Mãe e filha se olharam por uma fração de segundos. Tudo tão rápido, mas com muitos significados. Um pedido mudo de socorro de ambas.

Soltaram-se com a mesma velocidade. Estavam, por pelo menos dois anos, passando por momentos difíceis, e brigas diárias entre as duas eram facilmente ouvidas do lado de fora da bela casa que moravam.

O estopim fora, com toda certeza, o término da escola e a decisão da filha de seguir a carreira de chef de cozinha na Londres trouxa. Ia e vinha todos os dias do restaurante em que trabalhava. A cada dia, tornando-se uma Rose diferente. Tão diferente, que Hermione não conseguia enxergar qualquer traço de familiaridade.

Na época de Hogwarts, Rose era a melhor de sua turma. Com um dom natural para Feitiços e um futuro promissor em qualquer área. Participara de todos os clubes e fora monitora-chefe, coroando seu já brilhante histórico. Toda família imaginava com facilidade a pequena Rose em algum dos maiores cargos do Ministério.

Mas então, logo após a formatura, Rose pediu autorização para viajar toda Europa trouxa, com o pretexto de conhecer melhor o modo de vida de seus avós e antepassados sem magia. Relutantes, mas sabendo do grande juízo que a menina possuía, concordaram.

Não tardou as coisas começarem a mudar, e Rose decidir sair de vez da mansão dos pais. Mudou-se para uma cidade pequena da Inglaterra, e, pelo que conseguiram extrair da garota, ela estava em um relacionamento com um não mágico, planejando deixar para sempre seu lado bruxo. Até mesmo abdicar de sua varinha.

Com isso, os pais não tiveram outra saída além de aprisioná-la em casa e fazê-la passar por terapia. Fora terminantemente proibida de deixar o povoado que moravam. O que apenas piorou a situação e as fugas tornaram-se corriqueiras.

Mas, no auge de seus vinte e três anos, cansada de lutar contra tudo e todos, além do ato desesperado em arranjar-lhe um pretendente... Rose parou.

Parou de lutar pela sua felicidade e optou por apenas seguir e acatar o que lhe era mandado. Estava definhando.

Uma das poucas coisas que sobrara, e que era comum entre a Rose de Hogwarts com a Rose Trouxa, era as roupas alegres. Mas agora, vestidas em um corpo triste e apagado.

A sobremesa chegara ao alcance de seus olhos, pelas mãos ossudas e dedos longos e encardidos da Elfa velha. Era, a primeira vista, um delicioso muffim de cacau e folha de laranjeiras.

O restante dos presentes pareciam apreciar a opção e comiam com prazer o doce. Rose, apenas observando, pôde notar ao menos dois erros de execução: ovos demasiadamente batidos, conferindo altura e textura não característica do bolo e pouca aromatização das folhas (que provavelmente foram postas em momento errado, causando queima das mesmas). Com um garfo, cortou um pequeno pedaço e o colocou na boca. Queria não o ter feito.

Era o pior muffim que comera na vida. Dona Mary, sua professora e melhor confeiteira de todo Reino Unido, teria batido até o amanhecer as mãos do responsável, com sua inseparável colher de pau.

Um pequeno sorriso, um misto de aperto e calor, brotou em seu rosto. Fazia muito tempo desde que a viu pela última vez. Isso a fez lembrar-se de Conrado, outra pessoa que deixou para trás.

Com um embrulho repentino na boca do estômago, cruzou os talheres.

\- Excelente sobremesa, Helga. - Com a voz rouca pela falta de uso na noite, Hermione sussurrou quando a Elfa passou. E então, dirigiu-se aos anfitriões: - Somos muito gratos pela recepção, Astória. Tenho absoluta certeza que organizar um casamento será uma tarefa fácil para você.

\- Oh! Podem ter minha palavra de que será uma cerimônia inesquecível. Casar o único filho é uma tarefa que não permite falhas. Aliás: Rose, querida, não gostaria de ir ao clube que frequentamos este final de semana? Poderá conhecer alguns amigos próximos da família e se acostumar com a rotina de Scorpius... Como também, se conhecerem melhor, claro! - A última frase saiu um pouco trêmula, mas não menos educada.

Scorpius não fixou o olhar em ninguém em especial, mas falou alto o suficiente para todos:

\- Nos conhecemos há anos. Não vejo alguma necessidade disso. E até onde sei, meus amigos e ela igualmente se conhecem.

"E não se suportam" completou mentalmente.

Em outros tempos, Rose retrucaria essa insolência, mas concordava totalmente com o rapaz.

Os Zabini, as gêmeas Parkinson e o idiota do Nott não eram o que Rose chamaria de diversão para um final de semana.

\- Não seja tolo, querido. É claro que seria uma ótima oportunidade para ambos.

\- Bem! Está tudo muito bom, tudo muito ótimo, mas temos que ir! - Ron largou o guardanapo na mesa e cambaleou para fora da cadeira. - Vamos. Hermione, Rose. Amanhã haverá almoço na casa de minha mãe, meu irmão Carlinhos virá, sabe como é. - Não, eles não sabiam.

Draco e Astória os acompanhou até a porta. Scorpius desapareceu de vista. Mas ouviram bem a porta de seu quarto bater no andar de cima.

\- A carruagem a buscará perto das três, no sábado, querida.

Com acenos, os visitantes vestiram suas capas e rumaram para além do território da mansão, podendo assim conseguir aparatar.

=.=.=.=

Sempre que havia almoço na casa da vovó Molly, o coração de Rose voltava a bater mais forte.

Seus avós, Dominique, James e Carlinhos eram suas pessoas favoritas no mundo todo. Tio Harry também se esforçava para terem conversas em comum, mas, normalmente, não o deixavam em paz para interagir com quem quisesse: sempre muito bajulado e procurado por todos.

Tia Ginny era a maior incógnita da família, na opinião de Rose. Nunca conseguiram trocar muitas palavras, e, mesmo com o esforço de ambas, sempre acabavam por não ter papo algum. A ruiva mais velha respirava quadribol, a outra, pagaria para manter distância desse esporte.

O dia estava ensolarado, então, vovô Arthur conjurou tendas no jardim e feitiços que impediam a entrada de demasiado calor no interior destas.

As flores estavam em sua cor mais vívida nessa época do ano. Do lado extremo direito do jardim havia um local reservado para as rosas. De todas as cores possíveis e imagináveis... Brancas, vermelhas, cor-de-rosa, azuis, lilases, verdes... E as negras. As rosas negras eram suas preferidas. Não sabia bem dizer o porquê, já que normalmente gostava das coisas mais coloridas que o normal. Mas, algo sempre a inquietou sobre elas. E a fazia refletir sobre como aquelas flores não se encaixavam no cenário como um todo. Como se o jardim inteiro fosse um arco-íris brilhante e elas, perdidas, ofuscadas e tímidas em seu cantinho.

Quando criança, Hermione fazia questão de lhe contar repetidas vezes do dia em que soube que estava grávida de uma menina. Disse, que no momento em que falara para vovó Molly que seu nome seria Rose, a velha senhora correu para os jardins plantar as mais lindas rosas que conhecia. Todas as rosas existentes no jardim foram sua mãe e sua avó quem plantaram. Menos as negras. As negras simplesmente aparecem, como uma erva daninha, em meio as outras. Elas eram sempre que possível arrancadas. Mas em alguns verões, apareciam novamente.

Por volta dos oito anos, Rose bateu o pé e não deixou que nenhuma roseira negra fosse retirada - pelo menos, não totalmente.

\- Ei, Rose! Não se isole, sente aqui, sua bobona! - Dominique acenava freneticamente, quase caindo da cadeira. Havia muitas mesinhas espalhadas, e a garota ruiva optara por sentar-se só com seu livro.

Suspirando, olhou atentamente na direção da prima e seu ânimo caiu gradativamente. Sentados junto a Dominique, estavam Victorie, Alvo e James. Os dois primeiros eram o grande impasse.

Victorie simplesmente não conseguia se dar bem com Rose. E motivos não faltavam. As duas eram um oposto genuíno: a primeira era envolvente, o tipo de pessoa que pagariam para ouvir. Gostava muito de aumentar as histórias para criar espanto, e não ligava quando a acusavam de mentirosa. Estava sempre bem arrumada, preparada para qualquer situação - principalmente se a tal situação for tomar uma xícara de chá com o Ministro ou coisa parecida, observava Rose. Detestava o universo trouxa e qualquer coisa meramente relacionada. Gostava era da magia e do poder entre seus dedos, e sabia que não existia algo melhor e mais interessante que merecesse sua atenção. Nem mesmo Teddy fora capaz de mudá-la.

Estava rumando devagar para o destino, com imenso cuidado para não olhar na direção dela ou do garoto menor da família Potter.

Alvo. Outro caso problemático: melhores amigos na infância, tornaram-se pouco amigáveis na adolescência e totalmente desconhecidos agora na fase adulta. Ela lembrava-se bem quando tudo começou.

Era metade do primeiro ano dos dois em Hogwarts. Alvo fora para Sonserina e Rose para Grifinória. Aos poucos ele parou de fazer questão de tomarem café juntos aos finais de semana. Também não aparecia mais na biblioteca nas terças e quintas à tarde. Nos recessos e férias, encontrava-se colado à Scorpius, de quem Rose nunca foi com a cara.

"O que é totalmente inapropriado, pois, dentro de um mês sairei de uma igreja abraçada a ele" pensou amargamente.

Com o passar dos anos, a coisa toda piorou. Responder a pergunta de um professor em uma aula compartilhada com a Casa de seu primo era um pesadelo. Debochavam baixinho e soltavam risadinhas sempre que possível. Rose parara por definitivo de tentar ganhar pontos para Grifinória e cada vez mais se escondia. Apenas quando soubera que teria chances de se tornar monitora-chefe no seu próximo e último ano, é que resolveu não ligar para os dois e sua gangue, respondendo toda e qualquer pergunta, levantando a mão para completar a fala do professor com alguma curiosidade, nas aulas práticas, era a primeira a querer demostrar a tarefa para os demais e, para seu total espanto, mas também, ato de coragem, alistou-se para ser comentarista de apoio nos jogos de quadribol (quase todo final de semana era um pesadelo diferente essa atividade extracurricular).

Arrastou a cadeira vaga, ao lado de James.

\- Oi, pessoal - Cumprimentou timidamente. O primo mais velho deu um soquinho em seu braço e sorriu.

\- Achamos que tínhamos te perdido para alguma traça desse seu livro velho aí, Rose - Disse em tom zombateiro, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo distraidamente.

A ruiva apertou o livro contra o peito e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Enquanto isso, Victorie revirava os olhos.

\- Ok. Como eu estava falando: eu realmente acho que papai aceitaria de bom grado a oferta, claro, se falássemos com jeito e Dominique não sair fofocando para qualquer um por aí. - Terminou olhando feio para a garota ao lado.

\- Ah! Seria meu maior prazer te ver implorar - Devolveu a outra, estalando a língua. - Além do mais, esse sábado não é a noite daquela festa na casa do Zabini? Kaleb mandou uma coruja hoje de manhã comentando.

\- E daí? O tipo de pessoas que chamaremos não são dessa laia. Não me olhe assim, fedelho. - completou James para o irmão.

\- Você pode não querer. Mas Richard sim. A família dele é tradicional. Conviveu com todos os puros sangue a vida inteira. - Richard Olivaras era o amado e nobre noivo de Victorie.

Rose normalmente tentava se controlar, mas a prima era intragável.

\- Ninguém mais é dividido em puro sangue ou não.

\- Rose, por favor, você nem ao menos está no assunto.

\- Ei, vocês duas! Não comecem. - Dominique virou-se para Rose. - Estamos ajudando minha querida irmã com a despedida de solteiro dela e de Richard. Ela quer fazer nesse sábado, no Chalé das Conchas, já que papai apenas o usa para veranear. Além de ser um local isolado, obviamente.

\- Sabe, posso mandar uma coruja agora para Zabini, ele cancelaria fácil o evento. - Alvo falou pela primeira vez desde que Rose chegara. - No entanto, quero colocar o nome de pelo menos cinco pessoas na lista por esse pequeno favor.

\- Você é péssimo, Alvo. Mas, negócio fechado.

O garoto levantou-se rápido da mesa.

\- É sempre um prazer conversar com você, Vic. - Com um beijo estalado na bochecha da prima, rumou para dentro em busca de pergaminho.

\- Se alguma das raparigas que ele pensa em convidar encostar um dedo em meu noivo, seu irmão será um cara morto, Potter.

\- Você quem permitiu isso, Victorie. Agora aguente. Não que alguém ousaria fazer algo do tipo. Qual é! Vocês estão organizando uma despedida de solteiro juntos! Isso nem se quer existe! Então, relaxe. Olhem! A comida já está sendo servida.

E, realmente, a mesa longa e central estava sendo recoberta pelas maiores delícias feitas pelas mãos habilidosas de Molly Weasley. Um dia Rose queria ser tão boa quanto ela na cozinha.

Mas, para seu completo descontentamento, não entrava em uma cozinha para tal tarefa havia muito tempo.

Na mansão de seus pais não tinha os equipamentos necessários para os pratos que gostava e aprendera a fazer. Alem disso, cozinhar virou sinônimo de encrenca aos olhos de Hermione e Ron. Principalmente pelo fato de Rose preferir fazer ao modo trouxa, exatamente como lhe foi ensinado na faculdade de gastronomia que frequentou.

O terapeuta a avisou que esses hábitos seriam tóxicos para seu avanço. Como também, atrapalharia suas aulas de magia, que fora obrigada a fazer, pelo longo período sem realizar qualquer feitiço.

Sua vida era resumida, há algum tempo, em dormir, tentar comer, ir a terapia, ir para a aula de magia e repetir todo o processo na semana seguinte.

Exceto, é claro, quando havia os almoços na casa da vovó. Era um caso a parte, que a preenchia por dentro.

A confirmação disso veio com James engasgando, como sempre, com um osso de galinha, a fazendo rir um pouco.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose chegara ao anoitecer dA Toca, passando todo o período da tarde na margem de um rio próximo a casa, conversando com Roxanne e Lily, enquanto jogavam farelos de pão para os peixes feiosos (que acabaram, por fim, recebendo nomes ainda mais ridículos).

Largou-se preguiçosamente na cama. Sentia-se cansada. Tão cansada, que não soube por quanto tempo permaneceu naquele estado de inércia. Como também, não percebera de imediato uma coruja no batente da janela, a observando pacientemente.

Era linda. Branca com amarelo. Daquelas que se vê no alto de igrejas trouxas, com os olhos parecendo duas fendas feitas à faca. Em sua pata esquerda, um pedaço de pergaminho.

/ _Me encontre em meia hora na grande figueira._

 _Seu amado futuro marido, SM_ /

Rose não conseguiu evitar revirar os olhos.

Bufando para o nada, puxou um casaco fino do cabide. Estava de shorts lilás e uma blusinha de tiras azul, que, para passar o dia na casa dos avós, era o ideal. Os cabelos foram secos naturalmente, e se encontravam mais rebeldes que o normal, com nenhum cacho definido e, tampouco algum fio comportado ou liso.

Quando saiu sorrateiramente para fora, percebeu que sua lógica para as vestes não se aplicava na noite amena do povoado em que morava.

A grande figueira ficava a poucos metros, no meio da ruela. Já podia ver, com dificuldade, Scorpius sentado em uma raíz aparente. O cabelo bagunçado e a gravata solta sob a camisa branca, combinando com a ausência de cor do próprio. Parou há uma distância segura e ele fixou o olhar.

\- Noite.

\- Noite, Malfoy. - Suspirou. - A que devo a honra? Achou o caminho facilmente?

\- Não seja desaforada. Vim para uma conversa séria, sem graças.

Para Rose, ele nascera com o rosto sem expressão alguma. Nunca se afetava por nada e tudo parecia indigno de interesse. Certa vez, sua mãe o comparou com Draco Malfoy nos tempos de escola. A grande diferença, como concluiu as duas, era a de que Scorpius não era tolo ou prepotente quanto o pai fora.

Mas, para sua completa surpresa, algo o estava interessando. Ao menos o preocupando minimamente. Procurar Rose mostrava-se um ato desesperado de sua parte.

\- Claro. Como posso não ter tempo para um papo com meu próprio noivo, não?

\- Weasley...

\- Ok, tudo bem. Desculpe. - Não notara que estivera com os braços cruzados. Os descruzou e sentou-se no chão entre as folhas secas. - Continue.

\- Você realmente não é fácil. Quero lhe propor um acordo.

\- Um acordo? - Perguntou lentamente.

\- Sim. Ambos sabemos o quanto é ridícula toda essa ideia de casamento. Nos odiamos. É simplesmente uma situação insustentável. Eu realmente não a suporto e...

\- Uau. Começamos bem!

\- Weasley, quer, por favor, ficar quietinha? Diferentemente de você, eu não fico escolhendo palavras polidas para agradar ninguém... - Ele respirou com força antes de continuar. - Entende como seria um verdadeiro inferno? ...Pois bem: consegui convencer meus pais a nos darem um apartamento bem localizado perto da rua principal do Beco Diagonal. Uma cobertura. Tudo o que se tem direito. Assim, não iríamos viver com eles na Mansão. Como irei administrar parte dos negócios, a sede de um deles é logo ao lado. Facilmente concordaram.

Houve uma pequena pausa, para que ela absorvesse.

\- Tudo bem. Mas o que tem de vantagem nisso? Irei do mesmo jeito olhar para a sua cara todo santo dia.

\- Aí é que está! Infelizmente, sim. Mas podemos viver essa vida de casados do jeito que quisermos, não acha?

E então, lentamente tudo ficou claro na cabeça da ruiva. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios carnudos e rosados.

\- Oh! Agora entendo! Podemos fazer o que quisermos de nossas vidas. Como se não fossemos casados ou qualquer coisa do tipo!

\- Cada um com seu quarto - Concordou ele.

\- Refeições separados? - Perguntou ela, esperançosa. Ele assentiu rapidamente.

\- Sem satisfações alguma...

\- Eu poderia simplesmente ignorar sua existência - Ela sussurrou, pensativa.

\- Sim! - Respondeu ele entre uma pequena risada rouca.

\- Ei! Um segundo! - O sorriso dela desmanchou. - Isso quer dizer que você irá levar suas raparigas para lá?

\- E o que você tem com isso?

\- Não quero ouvir piadinhas de ninguém as minhas custas! E muito menos mulheres nuas perambulando na minha casa!

\- Eu faria de um jeito ou de outro, obviamente. Estou sendo bonzinho em te colocar a par e dando-lhe opções.

\- Uma ova! E se quer um acordo, é melhor termos regras. E a minha primeira é: não quero ver nenhuma de suas mulheres da vida pelos corredores.

Scorpius rolou os olhos.

\- Como se eu fosse querer lhe apresentar. - Ele levantou-se e ela rapidamente repetiu o movimento. - A minha regra é única e simples: não se meta no meu caminho.

\- Que original! Ah! Tenho mais uma: você nunca, nunca, irá encostar um dedo em mim. Sob nenhuma hipótese. Mesmo que eu precise disso para viver!

\- Há! Bem que você gostaria.

\- Deixe de ser um completo idiota.

\- Vou deixar seus desejos para seus sonhos, Weasley. Mais alguma coisa?

\- De você, nada.

\- Bom.

\- Acho melhor você ir.

\- Sim. Está tarde. - Ele lhe deu um aceno com a cabeça e virou-se para partir.

\- Ei, Malfoy!

Virou-se minimamente, olhando-a de canto.

\- Obrigada por não querer transformar tudo em um inferno pessoal.

\- Não há de quê.

Com um piscar de olhos, ele desapareceu.

=.=.=.=

As pessoas ainda estranhavam a união eminente entre uma Weasley e um Malfoy.

Contudo, podia-se esperar algo do tipo. Aos poucos, com a aproximação de Scorpius e Alvo, as coisas aconteceram naturalmente.

Dizem que Draco Malfoy mudou do vinho para a água depois da guerra. Mas, principalmente depois do nascimento do filho, é que as mudanças tornaram-se realmente perceptíveis.

Não era raro esse homem almoçar com Harry Potter ou ser convidado para jantares de família. Nem ao menos Astória fazer compras com Fleur, mãe de Dominique.

Mas, ainda assim, para Rose existia uma enorme fortaleza de diferença entre ela e sua futura família.

O desespero em prender a garota no mundo mágico e tentar refrear os exageros luxuriosos de Scorpius eram a receita perfeita de uma união improvável.

Estava experimentando o terceiro conjunto de vestes no espelho. A garota não tinha ideia do que era o traje adequado para um clube. Ela nem ao menos sabia o que se fazia em um.

Resignada, optou por um vestido verde claro até os joelhos que fora de Roxanne e uma sapatilha preta. Hermione pediu para não abusar nas cores e ela obedeceu. Não queria brigas por hoje.

Mas, seu par de brincos redondos e laranjas não estavam no trato. Nem seu anel de côco, feito a mão por Conrado, no dia que foram a praia...

Balançou a cabeça em desânimo e resolveu descer logo para não pensar demais.

=.=.=.=

Escolhera bem as vestes, afinal. Todas as mulheres que Rose avistou estavam de vestido. Dos mais diversos cortes e comprimentos. Astória, ao seu lado na arquibancada coberta, estava com um de tom próximo ao branco, que ia até as canelas. Sentada disciplinadamente, observando seu marido e seu filho à três passos de distância, discutindo.

Para entender o que acontecia naquele lugar, Rose precisou se esforçar bastante. Compreendeu de imediato que estavam em uma arquibancada de um campo de quadribol. Todavia, a maioria dos homens e algumas mulheres, seguravam com força um pedaço de pergaminho, e berravam a pelos pulmões quando algo não acontecia como planejado durante o jogo.

Não era, de forma alguma, o tipo de quadribol jogado na escola. Ao invés de torcer para um dos dois times jogantes, as pessoas apostavam as mais diversas coisas. E apostavam alto.

Apostavam o placar. Apostavam qual jogador seria considerado o melhor em campo. Qual o pior. Qual receberia mais balaços. Quanto tempo o pomo demoraria a ser capturado. Qual dos três aros seria o mais vazado da partida. Tudo. Tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse contar, valia como aposta.

E a ruiva não aguentava mais alisar o vestido e olhar para o nada.

Algumas pessoas passavam e cumprimentavam a família Malfoy e Astória não perdia tempo em lhe apresentar.

Scorpius não lhe dirigiu a palavra uma vez sequer, e era melhor assim. Ao que parecia, manteriam o acordo que fizeram na madrugada de ontem.

Outro esporte bastante apreciado naquele lugar imenso era uma espécie de Golfe trouxa. Rose fizera questão de fazer Estudo dos Trouxa quando teve oportunidade, então, sabia do que se tratava. Disse à Astória que pegaria um refresco na copa, mas, queria mesmo era caminhar (e fugir do quadribol mais violento que já vira na vida). Foi quando se deparou com uma multidão assistindo esse outro jogo.

O mais interessante é que havia o taco, a bola e os buracos a serem acertados. No entanto, esses últimos, se mexiam toda hora, magicamente. E as bolas tinham, pelo menos, três vezes mais velocidade que o normal. Pôde ver de longe as gêmeas Parkinson, Ester e Kate, observando Jason Nott jogar em uma arquibancada próxima.

"A cada lugar uma cobra diferente" - pensou com amargura. Resolveu, por fim, sair de fininho do campo de visão.

Estava tentando voltar para aonde estava a mãe de Scorpius, quando esbarrou com o próprio, que lhe agarrou o braço sem qualquer gentileza a arrastando para sabe-se lá onde.

\- Ei! Me largue, seu imbecil! - Arrancou as mãos grandes de cima dela e sacou a varinha.

\- Uau! Uma garota que faz aulas de magia quer me estoporar? Abaixe isso. Vai acabar se machucando.

\- Aonde pensa que estava me levando? - Ainda com a varinha em riste e olhares curiosos aumentando ao redor.

\- Merlin! Isso aqui não é nenhum dos seus circos, Weasley. E caso você não tenha percebido, você está em uma área apenas de homens.

Olhando ao redor, Rose percebera. Apenas homens estavam daquele lado do lugar. Não sabia exatamente o que isso significava, mas podia notar uma porta logo adiante que levava a algum lugar restrito. Seu estômago embrulhou, e imediatamente deixou ser levada por Scorpius. Ele estava mais informal do que a ruiva estava acostumada: uma calça caqui e uma camiseta branca de algodão.

\- Você me viu entrar ou estava indo para lá? - Estavam longe o suficiente e sua voz finalmente voltara.

Ele fingiu não ouvir e a direcionou para o estacionamento.

\- E Draco? Seu pai frequenta aquele lugar?

Rose não conseguia imaginar Draco deixando Astória, uma mulher tão elegante e dedicada a ele, para ir em um lugar como aquele, mesmo que, parecera ser do conhecimento de todos ter uma danceteria para homens no meio do clube.

O que lembrara Rose o quanto os bruxos estavam atrasados em relação aos trouxas. Anos luz atras. Sempre vivendo como se estivessem para sempre na década de 50.

Suspirou. O loiro não se preocupava em instalar qualquer clima de desconforto entre eles.

Continuaram andando entre carruagens e carros mágicos. Até pararem em frente a um carro muito bonito e imponente, de cor prata. Scorpius sacou as chaves e entrou. Rose demorou alguns segundos para repetir o movimento.

Em um piscar de olhos estavam na frente da casa dos pais da ruiva.

Scorpius abriu a porta dela com um aceno de varina.

\- Apenas fique longe do que desconhece.

Revirando os olhos, (virara um hábito já da garota quando estava na presença desse homem), saiu do carro.


	3. Chapter 3

Uma semana passou lentamente. Rose estivera contando os dias para que esse sábado finalmente chegasse.

Esse, diferentemente dos anteriores, seus pais não haviam planejado nada para obrigar a garota a fazer.

Pensando a respeito, a ruiva compreendeu que se devia ao fato de gradativamente ela ter parado de discutir com a mãe e não estar mais tocando em qualquer assunto perigoso.

De todo modo, pouco importava o motivo, mas sim, o que isso significava: ela iria dar uma escapada para Londres.

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que não colocava os pés lá. Precisava ver, mesmo de longe, o que estava acontecendo.

Precisava ver algumas pessoas. Tinha conversas e desculpas pendentes.

Usaria James como álibi. Ele nunca estava por casa e sempre a acobertou, principalmente no início de tudo.

Vestiu uma meia calça preta e um vestido florido bastante colorido e rodado. Fez uma trança para não se preocupar com o cabelo. Recitou meia dúzia de frases decoradas para Hermione, e em cinco minutos estava aparatando em um beco no centro da cidade.

=.=.=.=.=

Ela já esperava por isso. Sim. Era uma possibilidade grande. Avisara a si mesma que se preparasse para tal. Mas não se preparou. Tampouco soube como reagir.

A calçada estava apinhada de gente perambulando para todos os lados. A casa antiga a frente fora sabiamente reformada e transformada em um dos maiores restaurantes franceses do mundo. Três estrelas Michelin. O ar sempre tinha o cheiro de pão na chapa com manteiga, normalmente a entrada escolhida para o Tartar.

...Ele estava com outra.

Ali. Bem _ali_.

Ele tinha esse direito. Todo o direto do mundo. Ela saíra de sua vida sem deixar rastros e sem sequer uma explicação ou bilhete. O anel de côco parecia queimar no seu dedo.

Estava escondida observando o lugar em que trabalhara e que o conhecera. Não era hora do expediente. Mas Conrado gostava de chegar bem antes e tomar um café no deck do estabelecimento, observando o movimento e lendo o jornal regional. Corriqueiramente Rose o acompanhava.

Quem o estava acompanhando agora era uma mulher loira e de longas pernas. Estavam lado a lado na mesa, com ele acariciando distraidamente sua mão enquanto lia um livro grosso. Ela, fazia anotações em um caderno.

O momento era digno de um retrato. Pareciam sincronizar os movimentos de forma bonita. E ambos eram igualmente bonitos.

E Rose estava se sentindo tonta. A dor na cabeça poderia fazê-la rachar ao meio. A visão estava embaçada demais para que ela se mexesse. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Não moveu um músculo.

Era incapaz.

Uma lágrima solitária brotou. Com a mão trêmula, limpou-a rudemente, arranhando a bochecha no percurso.

=.=.=.=.=

Havia alguma possibilidade de um de seus pais estar na casa de Gui e Fleur. Mas precisava desesperadamente de Dominique. Valia o risco.

Desaparatou em frente. Era uma casa charmosa, com um jardim enorme e muito bem cuidado. Tinha um estilo germânico, com janelas em madeira rodeadas de flores e telhado mais baixo.

A porta abriu logo depois da batida.

\- Rose! O que...? Ah, meu Merlin! - Dominique correu em sua direção, abraçando-a enquanto as lágrimas agora saiam livremente. - Seja lá o que for, nós vamos resolver...

Rose riu sem humor entre um soluço. A prima era sempre otimista em demasia.

Não percebera logo de início, mas agora, já no quarto dela e com uma xícara de chá de ameixeira em mãos, notara que Dominique estava de roupão e cabelos úmidos. E estava dando nos nervos. Voltas e voltas pelo quarto, tentando absorver tudo o que a ruiva lhe contara.

\- Ok. Deixe-me ver se entendi: você namorou um trouxa, ia desistir da sua varinha, estava prestes a se casar, e então, seus pais descobriram e te aprisonaram em casa? Além de toda a história com Malfoy? E agora seu cara está com outra? - Ela deu outra volta completa pelo cômodo, sempre contando nos dedos cada situação. - Uau! Realmente... Não sei quem é o mais errado nessa história! Ah... Desculpe...

\- Não, tudo bem... - Secou toscamente o rosto, abafando um pouco sua voz demasiadamente fanha - Juro que queria lhe contar antes, mas achei que aguentaria sozinha. Isso é tão frustrante...

\- É claro que é! Principalmente quando tenta esconder tudo de mim! Rose, pelo santo Merlin, estou aqui desde sempre, poxa vida! - Escolheu sentar-se, por fim, em um puff ao lado da cama que sua visitante estava. Com o rosto entre as mãos, completou: - Quem sabe eu poderia ter impedido metade disso...

\- Exatamente por isso que não contei nada! Se já não bastasse ter sido sua sombra durante toda Hogwarts...

\- Oh, céus! Esse papo de novo?...

\- ...Iria te seguir também para o Ministério? Quem sabe quando você casasse eu me mudasse junto? O que eu seria? O que eu era, para ser sincera?

\- E o que você é agora? Depois de toda essa confusão, Rose!

\- Você não entenderia de todo modo! - Rose já estava com a voz um tom mais alto que o normal - As coisas sempre saíram de forma natural para você! Notas boas, sempre muito comunicativa e rodeada de amigos, qualquer final de semana em Hogsmead você tinha um encontro. Namorou garotos brilhantes, aliás - Deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar, sacudindo a cabeça - ...Sempre soube o que cursaria depois da escola... Seus pais estão juntos e ótimos... E-eu...

Dominique a observava palidamente, estática no puff cor-de-rosa. O assombro de seu rosto poderia ter sido motivo de piada pela ruiva, mas esta estava tremendo de raiva.

Quando finalmente a anfitriã retomou a voz, conseguiu apenas sussurrar:

\- De onde veio tudo isso? Rose... O que fizeram com você? Eu nunca a vi gritar antes...

\- Sabe o que aconteceu, Dominique? - Levantou-se da cama, com o vestido mais amassado que nunca - Eu vivi. Sim, eu vivi. Pode parecer clichê, mas aproveitei como se não houvesse o amanhã. E aprendi muita coisa no meio do caminho... Uma delas é a de falar o que estiver afim de falar. E foi isso que acabei de fazer.

\- Certo...

\- Falo sério! Eu nunca conseguiria ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente vivendo... Isso! - Abriu os braços para exemplificar, ainda bastante agitada.

\- Mas por qual motivo você não queria ser... você?

\- Eu não era ninguém! Pelo amor de Merlin! Viver atrás dos livros e ter apenas você e James como amigos... Quando vocês se formaram foi devastador... Passava meus horários livres com Bethany, da Corvinal, para não ficar sozinha... - Rose começou a andar, indo em direção a porta - Simplesmente patético! ...Obrigada pelo chá. - Não esperou qualquer resposta da outra e fechou a porta com mais força do que realmente pretendia. Desceu o lance de escadas em um segundo. Estava quase alcançando a maçaneta do hall de entrada, quando uma voz soou por toda sala de estar.

\- Saindo às pressas? Aliás... Achei que estava com James na casa de Martina...

Rose virou-se lentamente, tentando juntar toda a calma que não existia mais em seu íntimo, para encarar a loira parada na entrada da cozinha.

\- O que você quer, Victorie?

\- Nada demais... Apenas ter certeza do motivo desse showzinho todo... - De braços cruzados e com um sorriso no canto da boca, bastou para a ruiva decretar esse dia como o pior de sua existência.

\- Nada aconteceu.

\- Nada? E essa cara de choro faz parte disso?

\- O que isso te importa? Você gosta de me torturar...

\- Não seja dramática! Mas o que realmente quero saber é: vai perdoá-lo?

\- Perdoá-lo...? - Pega de surpresa, ela encontrava-se sem ação - Ele está com outra, eu...

\- Com outra? - Gargalhou com gosto. - Você quis dizer com várias, não é mesmo?

\- V-várias?

\- Claro. Na verdade, não é novidade alguma para ninguém... Ele nunca foi homem de uma mulher só, muito menos estando com você! - Seu olhar divertido brincava entre observar a roupa de Rose e ver sua cara de espanto, ao mesmo tempo que caminhava para mais perto da garota. - Nem ao menos sei o porque estou lhe contando isso...

Rose não ouvira nem metade do que sua prima havia falado. Tudo girava e a cabeça doía mais e mais. Segurou-se com a mão esquerda na parede. Estava soando frio.

\- Como... Como você se quer sabe de alguma coisa? Não o conhece!

\- Rose, deixe de ser bobinha! Nos conhecemos há anos!

\- COMO É?

Victorie revirou os olhos e bufou.

\- Scorpius convive conosco praticamente desde que nasceu! Por Morgana!

\- Ah! Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy! Certo... - Rose quase poderia rir de alívio.

\- Ora, é claro que é Scorpius Malfoy! Seu noivo! Você só pode estar delirando...

\- Sim, sim... O que tem ele? - A garota sacudiu a mão como se espantasse um inseto, retomando a postura e voltando a respirar de forma apropriada aos poucos.

Muito confusa, Victorie a olhou por longos segundos, a analisando.

\- Ele saiu da minha despedida de solteira, sábado passado, acompanhado por outras três mulheres... Um tanto escândaloso, principalmente levando em consideração aquele carro bastante chamativo dando a partida... E o som alto... E as risadinhas também... Com certeza os teria expulsado se já não estivessem de saída! E quando...

\- Tudo bem.

\- ...Tudo bem?

\- Eu não me importo, Victorie.

Mas ela se importava. Minutos depois, após algumas outras trocas de farpas, saiu da casa dos tios com o coração ainda mais apertado. Era uma mistura de humilhação, vergonha e medo. Muito medo. Principalmente do que a vida a estava reservando...


End file.
